


Drink Myself to Sleep

by Helpmelearntofly (orphan_account)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: Jason needed to get out of his head for once





	Drink Myself to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this July 2016 soooo no one come for me if it's bad- I just wanted to post it so I can delete it off my notes

The liquid burned itself down Jason Todd's throat, settled itself in his stomach and made a home of his body. It overtook his senses and dulled them, made him slow and unsteady and not himself. 

And that's what Jason needs. He needs to get out of that head, needs to find happiness in the bottom of an empty bottle. But it's his ninth or twelfth bottle, he lost count after seven, and he's done nothing but cave in on himself. He's remembered everything and nothing at once. 

He feels like his head is under water and his body is cold and distant yet his lungs are on fire. He's metaphorically remodeling his brain and his whole body can feel it. If only he could get on his feet. 

And his body seems to listen for once. He stands, head fuzzy and his stomach doing twists and turns. But he manages to look around without spilling on himself. His body starts to get used to moving a little and he swings around to look at the waves of people in the bar. He wants to get lost in the feeling of slick skin against skin, against sweat and spit and lube. He wants to forget who he is while he's in someone else. It's the third night in a row that he's done this and he's starting to lose the excitement of it. He craves the feeling of sex and alcohol even though he's experiencing it. It all seems to distant and far away.

He manages to somehow escape the mess of his mind and look around, actually searching. He spots a crowd of people, one in particular catches his eye. He's turned from Jason so he can't see his face but he's wearing a red flannel that reminds Jason of someone. And black jeans that hug his ass perfectly, making it stand out beautifully. And his hair? Long, red locks that would be perfect for pulling. So that's it, that's the body for tonight. 

Jason swaggers over there, beer only adding confidence in his walk. He clears his throat once he's behind the red head, looking at him. 

And it's Roy fucking Harper.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on my social media  
> Tumblr: spacepardners | livewithbirdies  
> Twitter: spacepardners  
> Instagram: spacepardners


End file.
